You're Secretly In Love With Him
by flirtswithdisaster
Summary: She admired his flannel covered body and his unshaven chin. He couldn’t love me. She thought. Could he? One shot. i hope you enjoy it!


**You're Secretly in Love With Him**

Just a quick one shot. I just felt like writing it. I'm kind of putting off a paper that is due rather soon...oh well. ENJOY!

* * *

Lorelai Gilmore had just pulled the blankets comfortably around her when she heard her alarm go off. She groaned and rolled over. She stared at the vile machine and threw it against the wall. The alarm clock shattered on impact and the pieces scattered on the floor. She resumed her previous position and tried to get back to sleep. But, Rory came upstairs to see what had happened.

"Mom?" Rory called as she entered the room. She looked over at the alarm clock pieces and started to laugh. "Wow mom that is quite impressive. You really killed that thing." She went over and examined the scattered pieces. Then she hopped on her moms bed. "Hey mom!" Lorelai groaned. "Time to wake up! And please don't smash me against the wall like you did your alarm clock." Lorelai rolled over and looked at her daughter. She stuck out her tongue and rolled over again. Rory sighed.

"Come on mom! Get up!" She was now bouncing on the bed. "We can go to Luke's and you know what that means."

"Coffee." Lorelai mumbled.

"Yes. And also you get you see the man you love." Rory said, knowing she would get a violent reaction from her mother. And she was right. Lorelai hit her with her pillow.

"Shut up. I don't love him and he doesn't love me."

"Whatever." Rory rolled her eyes. "Up! Now!"

"I'm coming."

Rory went downstairs to get dressed and Lorelai stumbled out of bed and shuffled over to her closet. When she was dressed and fixed up she went downstairs to meet Rory.

"Good morning sunshine." Rory greeted over cheerfully.

"Let's go." Lorelai said as she glared at Rory.

When they got to the diner they sat at their table by the window and Luke came over with coffee. He filled up both their cups and smiled at Lorelai. _She's so beautiful._ He thought.

"Bless you , man." Lorelai said as she sipped her coffee.

"She's had a rough morning." Rory explained.

Luke nodded and took out his notepad. "So what can I get you guys?"

"I'll have pancakes." Rory said. "With extra syrup."

"You got it. Lorelai?"

"Oh, ummm I'll have a muffin."

Luke was going to make a comment about her eating habits but he stopped himself. He just looked at her. He saw the way her messy brown curls fell over her shoulders and of course, her gorgeous blue eyes. He could stare into those eyes forever.

"Ok. I'll be right back." Luke said as he headed for the kitchen.

"Ahhhhhh." Lorelai said as she continued to sip her coffee. "Liquid heaven."

"He makes the best." Rory commented. "Sooooooo..."

Lorelai looked up from her coffee. "Yes?"

"I don't understand how you don't see it."

"See what?"

"Luke."

"Ummm I can see him. He's right there."

"No. Not that."

"What?"

"They way he looks at you."

"What are you talking about?"

"He looks at you special. Like you're the only one in the room. He loves you mom. Just look into his eyes, you'll see it."

Lorelai turned around and looked at Luke. He was busy. The morning rush was beginning to form. She admired his flannel covered body and his unshaven chin. _He couldn't love me. _She thought. _Could he?_ The thought sent a shiver down her spine. She quickly turned around when she saw him coming with their food.

"Here ya go." Luke said placing the food on the table. Lorelai looked up at him. His eyes were locked on her. They shared a gaze until Caesar called for Luke.

"Coming Caesar!" he yelled back .

After Luke left Rory started giggling. Lorelai noticed and was immediately curious.

"Alright missy, what's so funny?" Lorelai asked.

Rory quickly composed herself. "Nothin'." she said innocently.

"Fine. Don't tell me."

"Fine I won't."

The girls resumed eating and Rory knew it was only a matter of time until her mother asked her what was going on. And sure enough, she was right.

"What was so funny?" Lorelai asked and she bit into her muffin.

Rory smiled. She knew her mother too well. "You and Luke shared a loving gaze."

"A loving gaze?"

"When he gave us our food. That is how I and the whole town know you two are secretly in love with each other."

Lorelai smiled. "Did he look at me that way you said he does."

"Yep. And you returned the look."

"I was totally unaware of all of this."

"It's been that way for quite some time." Rory said as she popped the last bite of pancakes in her mouth. "I gotta go to school. See ya later."

"Bye sweetie."

As Rory left she hinted that Lorelai should go talk to Luke. Lorelai glared at her and she left. Lorelai looked over at Luke. He looked busy. She wouldn't bother him now. Tonight would be better. She waved to Luke and left to go to the inn.

* * *

"Honey I'm home!" Lorelai yelled as she came home from a day at the inn.

"Hey mom." Rory said as she poked her head out of her bedroom door.

"What do you wanna do for dinner?"

"Ummmm I'm in the mood for pizza." Rory grinned. "But if you wanna go see your secret lover than we can go to Luke's."

Lorelai rolled eyes. "Pizza it is then."

After they had finished eating the pizza and watching _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory _Rory decided she had to do her homework. She took one last slice with her and went into her room. Lorelai just sat on the couch thinking. Did Luke really love her? She had always felt something for him but she always hid it. Well, apparently she didn't do a good job of that because the whole town knew they liked each other. She couldn't keep these feelings inside anymore. She had to tell him. Her stomach was in knots. She took a deep breath and got up to get her coat.

"Rory, I'm going out. I'll be back in a little." Lorelai called as she put her coat on.

"Where ya goin'?" Rory asked mischievously.

"Out. Do your homework."

Rory grinned. She knew exactly where her mother was going.

When Lorelai reached the diner she saw Luke walking towards her. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest. He looked up and saw her.

"Oh, hey. I was just coming to talk to you." Luke said as he walked closer to her.

"Oh. I was just coming to talk to you." She smiled despite her complete nervousness. Luke wasn't feeling any less nervous than she was. He wasn't about to show it though.

"Ya wanna come into the diner?"

"Sure."

They both walked in and stood beside the counter. Luke moved closer to her and he could hear her nervous breathing.

"So..." he started.

Lorelai looked up into his eyes as she rocked back and forth. "Yeah..." she said nervously.

He moved in even closer so that the gap between them was closed. He placed his hands on her hips and he felt her shiver. She placed her hands on his chest and resumed her gaze.

"Luke...I - I..." Her words were interrupted by his lips touching hers. She slid her hands up around his neck and he pulled her in even closer as he moved his hands to her back. It was the best kiss either of them had ever felt. It was tender and real and full of passion. Once their lips parted they were both gasping for air and Luke started to pull away but Lorelai quickly pulled him back and kissed him again. He began kissing her neck and she bent her neck to the side to make it easier for him. She began pushing him towards the stairs and they tried to go up them without parting. It was somewhat difficult, but they managed. When they got to the top Lorelai softly giggled as he opened the door. He guided her to the couch and he sat down and she sat on top of him. Lorelai opened her mouth wider to allow their tongues to touch. When they stopped kissing, Lorelai laid her head on his chest and he stroked her hair. They remained there for a while until Lorelai realized she had to tell Rory. She sat up and kissed him again.

"I gotta go." she whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He got up and placed her arm around her waist and walked her downstairs.

"Bye." she said.

"Bye."

As she left she turned around and smiled at him. He smiled back and watched her until she disappeared into the streets. He felt like jumping up and down or doing cartwheels. Instead, he just yelled "YES!"

Lorelai smiled the whole way home and when she got home she told Rory everything that happened. They both screamed and jumped up and down. _Yes._ She thought. _Finally. _


End file.
